Licking the Wounds
by Kawaii Thief Kitsune
Summary: Yuki had a history with Akito that he wouldn't wish on anyone. Just how far is he willing to go to keep Kyo from sharing his fate of being broken? And how will he heal the wounds that the cat already has? YukiXKyo YAOI!
1. The Wound

Warning. This is my first Fruits Basket Fanfiction. I've only seen a few episodes and read the first few books. This first chapter is graphic at points and makes Akito look very evil. Kyo is a total Uke. You no like, you no read.

Licking the Wounds

Chapter 1 New Wounds

As the rain poured on the cat and the rat it occurred to both that this was not a familiar scene. Indeed, the cat running away was a common occurrence. But not after being challenged.

Kyo knew better than to turn around. Yuki had never initiated a challenge verbally before. To turn around would be to accept. And to accept would be to lose. To lose would be to wake up in the Sohma house, warm, cared for, and empty.

"I have to leave Yuki," he said brokenly. "Please."

"Turn around Kyo." said Yuki evenly. There was no discrepancy in his tone. He wasn't here because he wanted to be. He was here because when Kyo had taken off in the rain, Tohru had gotten a sad look on her face. He knew for a fact that if Yuki had left and Tohru had given him that look, he would have rushed off and retrieved the rat.

But as it was, he didn't want to go back, couldn't go back. "I can't." said Kyo. "You can't understand. There's no way."

It was true. Yuki couldn't understand. He didn't know that Akito had come to the house during the night. He didn't know of the… conversation that the Sohma house leader had had with the family monster.

"I understand Kyo, that you're a coward."

That was what it took. Kyo spun around to protest and the challenge was accepted. He slammed into a tree trunk at the force of the nezumi's hit. His previous injuries were already sore and painfully aching because of the rain, of course Yuki didn't know this. Kyo took in a hissing breath as he stumbled a bit edging towards the path.

"Kyo." said Yuki sharply. "I know you run away a lot. But what's this about? Do you know how much you're hurting Tohru?"

Kyo sunk to his knees. "I don't want to." he murmured.

Yuki's brows knitted as he tried to discern what the cat was saying. "Don't want to what? Hurt Tohru? Go back?"

"Run away," murmured Kyo.

Yuki frowned in confusion. "Then why don't you come home?"

Finally crimson met violet. "I can't."

Yuki growled in frustration. "Why not? I don't understand why you left in the first place. Unless this is some damned ploy for attention or-"

"That's not it!" interrupted Kyo, the fire back in his eyes. "Akito said-" he broke off suddenly and Yuki froze.

"What did Akito say?" he asked sharply.

"Not to tell anyone." replied Kyo evenly. He wasn't surprised to find himself pinned against a tree, but when Yuki's hand started pulling his shirt up his eyes widened and he became combative. "Stop it! What are you doing? Get off me!"

Yuki jerked Kyo's shirt off revealing bite marks and other signs of abuse. Kyo froze. Yuki's eyes were ice cold. When Yuki's hand ventured slowly towards his face he winced, closing his eyes not knowing what to expect other than the abuse he was used to receiving from the rat's hands.

When instead he received a slow caress, he whimpered, confused. "Don't run away Kyo. It'll make it worse, I promise you that," murmured Yuki.

Kyo opened confused and frightened eyes. "I have to get away," he murmured, his mouth dry.

Yuki's eyes went back to their cold façade. "Then run Kyo. Run far away, and fast. Because if you don't get away, you'll spend every day of your miserable life wishing I'd beaten you and dragged you back. And remember, if, no, when you get caught, I never found you."

XxXxX

Kyo's head was pounding, but still he recognized the sensation of slender fingers running through his hair in what was meant to be a soothing caress, but the scent that was attached to it ruined it. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you moan like a whore in your sleep?" asked Akito brightly.

Kyo's eyes widened. "No." he murmured trying to pull away.

The pale Sohma's grip proved resilient however. "Really? I'm surprised, but now you know."

"How?" murmured Kyo. "How did I get here?"

Akito's hand tightened in Kyo's hair at the nape, before traveling down and clenching tightly on the back of his neck. "Do you know what they do to stray animals Kyo? Hm? There's three options. They return them to their owners, they put them in cages where they belong, or, they do what should be done with you," he said as his hand traveled to the front of Kyo's tanned throat. "They kill them," he murmured, tightening his grasp slowly as his grin widened.

"Ah- Aki-" gasped Kyo as his hands grasped at those of the other boy. But his limbs were heavy and a pressure was already building behind his eyes.

"There you go again, moaning like a whore. You should know by now not to tempt me." with that his mouth descended on Kyo's in a rough passionate kiss. The chastity of Kyo's mouth was invaded easily because he was already gasping for air and when Akito did release his throat his hands were busy trying to push the older boy away.

"Not again! Please!" he murmured, tears rolling down his tanned cheeks.

"Stop it." said Akito sharply, shoving Kyo down on to the bed. "You've been a burden long enough. It's about time you make yourself useful neko."

"Why?" murmured Kyo, tears running down his cheeks.

Akito smiled simply. "Because, you're a dirty monster, and you need to be shown your place."

The tears ran freely down Kyo's cheeks along with sobs escaping his lips as he found his hands bound to the bed post and Akito behind him, once again violating him without the slightest bit of care with lubrication or stretching.

Indeed, Akito simply shoved inside of Kyo roughly moaning at the sensation of the cat's warmth around him as Kyo let out a pained cry. He jerked at his restraints, but he was already weakened and injured. His strength didn't help him here.

It was when Akito started to move that he let out a scream of pain as his insides were torn once again releasing blood for lubrication. As Akito moved he sped up placing bites and scratches down Kyo's back. He moaned as he eventually came to his release.

Not having noticed that the cat had gone limp long ago.

XxXxX

This is how Hatori found him, beaten and bloody. With a sigh, he began to treat the boy. True, he'd never really liked Kyo, but he'd never ever hated him, or even disliked him enough to wish something like this on the poor boy.

Once again Akito had found a fascination, a victim. But unlike Yuki, Hatori wasn't sure Kyo's mind could take the abuse.

XxXxX

Shigure shook as he stood before the calm Akito. After living with the boy, it was impossible for him not to become fond of the cat. That's why when he'd gotten word of Akito's new fascination he'd headed immediately to the head Sohma's house.

"I've come to take Kyo back with me." he said flatly.

Akito simply smiled. "Why? Kyo clearly is only doing damage to your house, he isn't doing that well in school, and I fail to see a reason for Kyo's being there. It's advantageous to no one."  
"I want him back!" snapped Yuki standing up, fists clenched, body shaking. "I need him back," he murmured.

Surprised at the raised voice of his favored rat, Akito's brow rose before he smiled coolly. "Why is that? Dear nezumi? What has Kyo done to gain your favor? You two fight like animals, I can't see where he'd be of any use to you…unless…you two are?" he raised a brow, amused at the mere suggestion of Yuki and Kyo being paramours.

When Yuki closed his eyes and didn't deny it Akito's face reddened in fury. Those violet eyes focused on the depthless black ones. "I want Kyo back."

Akito's eyes narrowed and he glared to Shigure, hoping to see a denial of this fact, when he received none he turned back to Yuki with a malicious smile. "Fine. You can have your lover back. But you'd do well to remain lovers. Because the moment Kyo loses his reason for staying there, he's coming back."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, but joy sparked in his eyes. "Thank you!" he murmured. "Thank you!"

XxXxX

With the knowledge that Kyo was to be coming home, also came the knowledge that Akito wished Hatsuharu to move in. "After all, now that it's no secret that Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun are lovers, they can share a room, and Kyo's room will become available."

It was clearly a way to make the two boys uncomfortable, Shigure was sure that Akito was trying to catch them in their lie. But Yuki, true to form, did not complain but immediately acquiesced. Kyo however, was very much unconscious after having been treated by Hatori.

Hatori suggested that Kyo not be stressed for a while, and be under constant watch.

He told them that when he awoke he should be well fed, and well treated, that meant no spars with Yuki- or any other physical activities the boys might want to do. This made Yuki blush but once again he nodded. He'd come this far for Kyo, and he intended to keep the neko safe from his fate.


	2. The Mending

SoullessConsumer- About right now, Thanks by the way

WoopsyGirl- LOL!

Archy the Cockroach- Precisely my friend

DarknessRose63- Teeheehee

Vermillion Wolf- Believe me, mine too

K

HitokiriBattousai214- lol, Even I agree, being written by an authoress like me, Poor Kyo.

Aura-chan the neko-jin- I intend to

Azneyes- Yeah, he was pretending…but I intend to fix that!

Lost Flame- Agreed, personally, I think, if Yuki is stronger than Kyo, and apparently Akito is abusive to Yuki, shouldn't he be capable of doing the same to Kyo?

Morothewolfgod- :D Flattery works a great deal in this business

mineutfeu- All shall be answered! When I finish senior project v.v

Neko-me- Thanks long live the kink!

Licking the Wounds

Chapter Two

Mending Wounds

Hatsuharu looked about his new room with a blank expression. He recognized it as Kyo's old room and for several reasons this bothered him. He couldn't at all fathom why Kyo would relinquish his possession of such a fine room- Or the reason Kyo was rooming with his sweet Yuki.

But instead of bringing up jealousy as it should have, it brought up a sense of anxiety. There was something wrong, and he didn't know what it was. But he intended to find out.

XxXxX

Kyo groaned as he opened his eyes, a pounding in his head making him dizzy and nauseous. "What the hell?" he murmured, licking his chapped lips and squinting to allow his eyes to adjust to the light.

The first thing that was made abundantly clear was that he wasn't in his room. The color scheme was all wrong, replacing vibrant oranges and reds were cool blues and greens. Beyond that, where his room had the scent of the woods and fresh stream water, this room had a scent of something elegant and crisp.

He shot up only to discover it was a bad idea as his head reeled.

"I see you're awake." came an even voice.

Kyo froze ignoring even his dizziness to slowly turn to the source of the voice. Yuki stood in the doorway, a bento in his hands and his expression unreadable.

"What am I doing in here?" asked Kyo, wincing at the pain in his throat.

"Sleeping, and eating," said Yuki pulling up a chair next to the bed. "Here," he said holding out chopsticks and setting the bento in his lap.

"That's not what I meant!" snapped Kyo putting the bento box aside and getting out of bed. He winced as his knees failed him and he almost hit the ground. Almost being the operative word considering Yuki had caught him.

"Baka neko. You're in no condition-"

"Get off me!" snapped Kyo shoving at Yuki roughly. Yuki let go, but standing as he was, Kyo ended up shoving himself backwards onto the bed. A slight overbalance by Yuki caused him to fall forward.

The cat looked up into the rat's eyes with raw fear. "Get off me." he repeated in a near trembling voice.

Yuki complied, carefully moving off the cat, but not before murmuring something. "I'll never hurt you Kyo."

XxXxX

"I can't do this." said Yuki flatly. "Why don't we send Tohru in? He'll be more comfortable with her,"

"True." said Shigure. "But if we want to keep him away from Akito, he has to get used to you. I know it's difficult for you to see him like this…But," he broke off shaking his head.

It didn't really have to be said. Kyo had the same expression in his eyes that Yuki had possessed when he first came to Shigure's house. But then, Shigure had helped him come to himself- and so had Tohru.

But this time, Tohru couldn't do it, for fear of throwing off the façade. And Shigure… Shigure probably couldn't handle it again.

"I understand." sighed Yuki.

XxXxX

As badly as Kyo had reacted to Yuki's touch, he didn't go back to his room. For some reason Yuki's room felt safe to him. It was a clean orderly stronghold where the monsters would stay in his nightmares…A place where he wouldn't be forced to face the harsh realities.

He didn't know how they'd gotten Akito to relinquish him, but he didn't want to think about it. He instead sat on the window sill looking out as it rained. It was when the door opened again that he turned to glare at Yuki before looking at the floor awkwardly. He didn't want to leave, but it was Yuki's room.

"Kuso nezumi," he muttered. "Thanks for loaning me your room, I'll go now,"

"No." said Yuki.

Kyo's head shot up. "What?" he growled.

"You should probably rest some more," said Yuki trying to maintain his patience.

"Well I will, in my room," said Kyo slowly as if Yuki was having trouble understanding his words.

"…I have to tell you something Kyo, and it will probably upset you," said Yuki.

Kyo froze. What could possibly upset him after the nightmare with Akito? "What?" he asked shakily.

"…When we went to the main house to get you, Akito didn't want to give you back." he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "To convince him to give you back…We convinced him that you and I were…Lovers…And for you to stay, we have to keep him convinced."

Kyo's eyes had widened by the second. "What do you mean?" he asked finally. "I have to sleep with you?"

Yuki flushed at the implications of the cat's simple words. "You have to sleep in the same room and bed yes. But I assure you-"

"I don't want to!" said Kyo.

"Kyo there's no choice-"

"I don't want to!" repeated Kyo backing into the window seat shaking his head. "I won't! I hate you kuso nezumi!" with that he turned and darted out the open window.

"Shimatta!" cursed Yuki before taking off after him.

XxXxX

As in pain as he was, Kyo kept running. His lungs and throat burned and his quavering legs threatened not to hold his weight, but as a trained martial artist he accepted it and kept running.

He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care. Maybe he'd run to the Yankee's, or his Shishou's. Anywhere but a Sohma household.

In the back of his mind he knew that Yuki, despite their fights in the past, wouldn't hurt him like Akito had, but at the same time he couldn't just accept what he suggested.

It was when he was tackled to the floor that he let out a shout of protest and began rolling on the floor with his attacker.

XxXxX

Yuki had never seen Kyo as a threat physically. He'd always been the stronger one, and the more capable one. But it made him sad to see the cat like this. Injured, weak, and panicked, it was easy to pin the neko to the ground until the other boy was nothing more than a shaking mess. With tears rolling down his cheeks.

It struck Yuki hard. "Please…Onegai…Don't cry." he murmured.

Kyo was shaking with the effort to do just that. Each tear that escaped made him hate himself a little more. He didn't want to cry in front of his rival. He didn't want to show this broken side of himself to anyone. He turned his face to the ground.

"Don't tell anyone. Please. Don't tell anyone."

Yuki gathered Kyo into his arms and held him against his chest. "I promise! I promise! I won't tell anyone! Not even Tohru!"

"Especially not Tohru!" said Kyo adamantly.

"Okay." said Yuki. "I promise."

With that the cat allowed himself to cry on the shoulder of the rat, consoling himself a few minutes later and following him submissively back to the house- in an uncomfortable silence.

XxXxX

Hatsuharu had seen his two cousins run off- and he'd seen Kyo's shaken state when they'd returned. He couldn't think of anything that could rattle his cousin like that, even Yuki's physical beat-downs only served to keep the cat down for seconds.

For once, his love for Yuki was overpowered by concern for his other cousin. Something had happened. He was sure of it.

His calm eyes scanned Kyo's old room as he laid down. He'd already been through most of the possessions and nothing relayed anything of significance. In fact, there were few possessions. The room was scantly furnished. So scantly furnished that Haru wondered that the cat hadn't run away sooner. It hardly felt like a home at all.

XxXxX

Yuki sat on the edge of the bed watching the sleeping cat. It was after a long uncomfortable silence that the cat had finally fallen asleep. Even though he was fairly certain him and the cat had shared many of the same horrible experiences by now, he couldn't imagine being in Kyo's shoes.

Fire. Kyo was normally pure fire. But Akito could smother any fire. Kyo was used to not receiving much attention. He'd been expected to grow on his own. Even his own Shishou had allowed him to travel about, wild and unchecked.

In a matter of days, Akito had given the cat his full attention, and broken the spirit that Yuki had always envied.

He pulled an old bedroll out of the closet and laid it on the floor. Where normally he wouldn't have a problem sleeping in the same bed as Kyo, if only for the fact that he knew the neko wouldn't or rather couldn't attack him in his sleep, he knew that Kyo needed his space right now.

Closing his drapes and locking his door, Yuki allowed himself to sleep, trying to ignore Kyo's tossing and turning, and praying that the night wouldn't bring nightmares of their shared fate. To either of them.

He could only hope, that like him, Kyo would eventually be able to stop whimpering in his sleep. That, and that one day, they would both truly escape from Akito.


End file.
